Winged Wolf Demon
by anime-wolf-lover-12
Summary: Yami is a winged wolf demon just survivng, like any other demons. But he is diffrent, He doesn't want to kill or hurt like other demons. So that just makes life harder. Join Yami as he makes new friends, and new enemies. Rated T just in case. I was not made to write summaries or titles.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Chapter 1.**

**Way to state the obvious. Well, I won't waste your time, so please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Yami sat peacefully on a tree branch, watching the road underneath him. He shivered a little from the cold. It was the middle of winter, and he didn't have a coat on. Fortunately, he did have a thin, brown cloak. There were a few moth holes in it, but it had a hood so that he could hide his wolf ears. The cloak was also long enough to hide his wolf tail and his wings. There wasn't that much he could do about his clawed hands or the sharp canines in his mouth. Yami also had a brown satchel, which he never left the house without. When he found something useful or need storage it was a handy object to have, since his cloak didn't have any pockets.<p>

Yami's head snapped down to the road, as the clip-clop of hooves came to his ears. He threw his hood up and backed farther against the tree. He sighed with relief when he realized it was only a simple farmer. Yami watched as both horse and farmer plodded slowly down the road. Yami slid his hood back off his head, and leaned against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes, hoping to catch a quick nap.

That idea was quickly discarded as shouts came from the forest. The voices were unfamiliar, but Yami knew they were probably trouble. Normally no one wandered around in the forest, but if they did then they were either daring boys or hunters of demons or animals. To them there wasn't a difference. Yami quickly climbed higher into the tree. He could see through the branches, and caught sight of a large group of teenage boys older than himself.

They laughed and jostled one another, daring each other to do dumb things. Yami could not help but feel a pang of loneliness at the sight of them. He had never had a friend in his whole 14 years of existence. He yearned to be human like them and have friends, but he could not change his appearance nor dispose of the demon blood running through his veins. Even being a half-demon would be better than this. Instead he was the offspring of two different species of demon. His father had been a wolf demon, while his mother had been a bird demon.

His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had hated him for that. His father had named him Yami to remind him that he only brought sorrow and darkness to the lives of others. It was the fact that his father lived by a code that he had lived to be ten. His father had then left him to fend for himself with only the clothes on his back, and the skills he had been taught.

Yami was brought back to the present as the boys sat under his tree. Luckily none of them had noticed him yet; they were too busy discussing which of their fathers had killed the most demons. Yami rolled his eyes at the tales; they were mostly too outlandish to be true. He sat patiently in the tree waiting for them to move on, but began to grow irritated when they continued to sit under his tree. He looked around for something to throw in the distance so that they would see what it was, and Yami could climb down and run deeper into the forest.

He looked higher and saw an acorn. He quickly grabbed it and through against another tree. He threw it hard enough for it to make a loud knocking noise. Yami quickly jumped down from the tree when he heard them move towards the noise. Unfortunately, he hadn't checked to see if all of the boys had run towards the sound. His wolf ears picked up the pounding of feet running behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and panicked a little when he saw three burly boys running behind him and gaining fast. His hands flew to his head, and silently cursed himself for not putting his hood back up. He panicked even more when an arrow whistled past his face. He cursed the snow on the ground; it numbed his feet and slowed him down.

Normally out running a human would be easy, but in the snow his bare feet were an unfair disadvantage. He hissed in pain as an arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. The three boys shouted of his cowardice and commanded him to stop and except his fate. Yami almost tripped when a rock hit his left calf, hard, but he stayed upright and continued to run.

Soon enough the voices faded into the distance, until he couldn't hear them anymore. Yami sighed and sat down under a tree. His attention was focused on the arrow in his right shoulder. He grabbed it with a shaky hand and pulled it out. Yami pulled the arrow to his face, to investigate it. He could tell it was made for trainee archers. The flimsy quality proved that much. He didn't like that his blood stained the pointed part of it. The arrow was thrown towards a nearby tree, and simply forgotten.

Yami's attention focused back on his wound, blood flowed from it freely, and Yami knew he would need to cover it up with something. He didn't want to use his cloak, but there was nothing else. He tore a corner off and pressed it hard against the injury. Yami looked at the back of his leg and saw a large, nasty bruise. He prodded it a little and hissed in pain. He stood up knowing that staying on the ground was dangerous. Other demons could probably smell his blood and would come to kill him.

He began to climb the tree he had been sitting under. His shoulder and his leg ached as he stretched his muscles to climb. He rested at the first branch, and began to climb again. Suddenly a roar came from nearby, Yami knew it was another demon and climbed faster. As he got closer to the top he could hear the demon stopping towards him. He was as at the top just as the demon came into sight. It was a giant, brown bear demon. It had huge fangs, and the claws could slice the thickest trees in half. Its eyes were black, and its fur had spots of red that might have been blood.

Its large black nose sniffed the air, probably looking for Yami's scent. Yami gulped and shook slightly in his tree. He could only hope that the bear demon wouldn't find him. The bear roared again in frustration and swiped a tree, which had been very close to his, in half with its large claws. Yami heard it sniffing again, and closed his eyes preparing to run. When he opened his eyes he almost fell out of the tree.

The bear demon stared at him, baring its fangs and roared at him. Yami covered his ears, because to his sensitive wolf ears it was louder. He leapt out of the tree as the bear slashed it in half. As he hit the ground his left leg gave out as the bruise on it protested against the activity. Yami didn't have time to get over the ache, he had to move now. He ran weaving through the trees, hoping that the bear would lose track of him. It was to no avail. The bear stayed right behind him the whole time, and Yami was getting tired.

Yami ran under a very large tree, and tripped over a root. He gasped as he fell, and yelped in surprise as the bear demon dug its claws into the ground around him, like a cage. He got up and tried to run through the gaps in the claws, but the bear had already closed its paw around Yami. He was brought up to the creatures face, and tried to wiggle out of its paw, but the bear only tightened its grip on him. Yami could smell its rancid breath, and he tried to push himself out with his one free arm, and kick his feet. That didn't work either, "Put me down bear!" Yami shouted at it. He cried out as the bear crushed him, and some of his bones snapped.

Yami could tell the bear was angry, and was probably about to eat him, so he pulled a desperate move. He clawed at the bear's paw, blood flowed from it and the demon howled in pain. He hated the way its blood gushed out of the wound and covered his arm. He hated the coppery stench even more, and he knew it would take a while to forget the smell.

Yami felt relieved when the bear demon dropped him, which was the good news. The bad news was that the bear was tall and Yami had just been dropped from a great height and couldn't fly since one of his wings was broken from the bear's grip on him. As he fell, Yami opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. His stomach did flips as the wind whistled past him. Yami reached out for something, anything, to stop his fall. His right hand grasped a branch from a nearby tree and stopped his fall.

He took note that his left wrist was throbbing painfully and so was his left leg and right wing. Thankfully none of his ribs were broken, only bruised. He ignored his pains, and climbed onto the branch. He sat back against the trunk with a sigh. His whole body ached and he only had the thought of home in his mind. He shakily climbed down the tree, and tried to remember where his house was.

His 'house' was basically a cave; the outside was hidden from view because of the small entrance. The inside was huge and cavernous; Yami had a small bed in there, and a chest with important things like money, or valuables inside. It was basically bare inside, but it kept out the cold and was near a river. To Yami it was an oasis.

Yami looked at the woods around him, and was relieved to see that he hadn't strayed far from his cave. He limped towards his house. The cold wind was whipping through his cloak, and Yami shivered, throwing his hood back up. His feet felt like blocks of ice, and he was happy to see the entrance to his cave. He got down on all fours and climbed in through a small hole in the rocks. The difference in warmth was almost immediate and Yami was thankful. He threw his cloak on the floor near his bed of straw, since it was used as his blanket. The satchel that was slung over his shoulder was put carefully by his bed, and he made sure that his things were still inside it. Yami nodded satisfied when all of the contents were accounted for.

He walked over to his chest to get some bandages for his wounds. He wrapped his shoulder, which was the easiest to do. The hard part was setting his broken bones back into place so that he could bandage them. He grit his teeth as his wrist was shoved back into place, and he quickly wrapped it. He moved down to his calf bone, which the bear had broken, and set and bandaged it. Yami worried about his wing, he had never broken it before, and couldn't even reach it because his shoulder hurt to move that way. Yami only hoped that it would mend properly. Shadows passed over the cave floor, and Yami realized how tired he was. He stretched and yawned, before climbing over to his bed.

He lay on his side, and draped his cloak over him. Yami's eyes closed and he was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty that is done now.<strong>

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! **

**I present to you Chapter 2. I don't really have any idea where this is going, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm sure that an idea will come to me sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Yami woke up stiff and sore. He could feel his wing mending though, which was a positive. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of drowsiness. His wrist and leg were still broken, which led Yami to believe that his wing bone had only been fractured. He gave his wings a light flap, and was satisfied when his it didn't flare with pain. His stomach rumbled with hunger, and Yami realized it had been at least a day since he had last eaten. He didn't have the energy to go hunting for something, luckily he had planted berry bushes nearby in case of such events, and they were protected from the elements.<p>

Yami threw on his cloak and put the hood up, and walked to the entrance of his cave. Before he could go to the berries he limped to the river to get a drink since he had woken up quenched. He had to make a hole in the ice that covered the river to get a drink. He wiped his mouth and then walked back into his cave. The berries were deeper in the cave, because farther back he had found another cavern attached to his through a long hallway. There was an opening in the top and the ground was made of dirt. In the center there was a pool of water. He always held his breath when he came in here, in case something had gotten in through the hole in top of the rock.

As usual there was nothing inside but the berry bushes. He noted unhappily that the bushes were dying and probably wouldn't last the rest of the winter. He opened his satchel and filled it all of the remaining berries. It was barely enough to fill his satchel, but he took what he could get. With one last glance at the cave he went back to his larger cavern.

He ate half of the berries, savoring their sweet taste and licking his fingers, before he dumped the rest into the chest where they would stay cold. Yami walked back outside and was hit with a fierce cold wind. He gripped the cloak tighter around himself and walked back over to the river. He washed his hands and face in the frigid water. He quickly made his way back to his cave. He took off his cloak and inspected it. It was covered in stains and holes; he could even see the giant chunk of corner that he had needed to tear off it. Yami knew he would have to buy a new one.

After checking in his chest, where he kept what few coins he had, he deducted that he would be able to buy a new one if he sold the remaining berries. The closest town was a day's journey from here and Yami didn't know if he could make it on his injured leg. He gave his wings another flap, his face lit up as he realized he would be able to fly by tomorrow. His leg and wrist would take at least a week to heal, while the wound in his shoulder was already just a scar. He looked back outside and noticed that the day had gone by quickly, for the sun was already beginning to set.

Yami's happiness transformed into worry as the smell of another demon came close by. He sniffed the air outside to get more information. His worry transformed into fear as he smelled that the demon was not alone, but with a good sized group. There were three demons and three humans. The demons were too far away to smell what kind of species they were, but that didn't stop Yami from being afraid.

Yami shook himself out of his stupor, as terrible thoughts entered his mind, and set to work on concealing his sanctuary. He had to get most of his scent out of the area, and that would be difficult, even though he barely spent much time here. It was only when he was injured or the weather would not let him leave, that he stayed for long periods of time. He was actually surprised that he had never come home to find a demon who had found his cave. Yami sniffed around looking for the strongest things that held his scent.

He couldn't help but congratulate himself. There was barely a trace that he was even here, thanks to the strong smelling flowers that covered most of the area. The next task was to cover the entrance to the cave. His solution to this was to uproot a bush nearby and replant it over the entrance. The space where the bush had once been was quickly covered with new grass.

Yami smelled the air again, and knew there was little time left before the group of demons and humans was upon him. After a last thorough check, Yami climbed to the top of the rock, which was a difficulty thanks to his wrist and leg, and snuck inside through the hole in the roof. He hissed in pain when he dropped down onto the hard floor of the berry cave, but was quickly moving again. Yami padded softly to the main cave, sat down on his bed, and waited.

He barely breathed and sniffed the air often. Each time he did he could tell that the demons and humans were closer than last time. He was even able to tell the species of the demons; there was a fox demon, and cat demon, and a dog demon, which smelled different from the other two. They were close, and soon enough, Yami didn't even have to smell the air to know where they were. Voices came from behind the bush, and Yami stopped breathing altogether. The voices turned into words that he could hear.

"I'm telling you there was something here a moment ago!" an obnoxious male said loudly. There was a sigh, "Inuyasha the demon you smelled probably left. Stop wasting time," it was a female who answered, 'Inuyasha.' Yami was relieved that he had rolled in some of the flowers, so that even his own scent couldn't be tracked.

A child's voice piped up, "Maybe your nose stopped working cause you're so mean."

"You little twerp!" a loud smacking sound followed, with the child's cry of pain, told him what had happened.

Yami was beginning to think that he was in the clear, before a fierce growl came from outside. Yami's blood turned to ice, as the bush began to shake, as though something were pushing it around. Another female voice spoke, "I think Kirara found something." Yami shook with fear, as a hand poked through the bush.

"There's empty space behind the bush!" the same female voice as before said. Yami was already crawling over to the opening the led back to the berry cave. He reached it, just as the bush was ripped away from the entrance, and a small cat with two tails and black markings hopped inside. Yami only looked back once, before he was running down the hall, ignoring the throbbing pain of his leg. He didn't miss the sound of something transforming behind him.

He reached the berry cave, and immediately opened his wings to fly through the hole. He wasn't sure if his wing could support him in the sky, but there was no time for a test run. He had to leave, _now_. Yelling came through the hall, and Yami knew he had seconds. He jumped into the air and flew towards the hole in the ceiling, bringing his wings toward him briefly, before they were opened again.

Yami was sure that he had made it, but his adrenaline rush with held the pain from his wing and leg. Now it was coming to him full force, the limbs that he had carefully set and bandaged were broken again, and Yami knew he wouldn't be able to stay in the sky for long before the fracture in his wing turned into a break. What little relief he had gained from escaping the demons disappeared as a roar sounded through the forest. Yami was afraid again, he was in no condition to fight, one demon, let alone three demons and three humans. The fear of capture made him push his injured wing past its limits, and Yami couldn't hold back a cry of pain, when the bone snapped like a thin twig.

And suddenly, he was falling; the ground was coming closer and closer. Yami could already feel the pain of his bones breaking against the cold, hard ground. He closed his eyes waiting for the agony, but instead felt claws curl into the fabric of his cloak. Yami's eyes snapped open and he looked up. Above him was a giant cat demon, whose eyes were red. It resembled the cat that had hopped inside his cave, and realization dawned on him that, this was the small cat from before. It roared again, and Yami's fear was renewed.

He hoped and prayed to any deity that would listen, that he would survive this and just go home. The cat dropped him softly on the ground and landed next to him. Yami's legs collapsed under him and he fell onto the ground. He watched as two women got off the cat, one was in armor while the other had a weird outfit on. Yami didn't like how short the skirt on it was. The two women walked over to him, the one with the strange outfit looked concerned, but Yami didn't have time to dwell on it as a demon with white hair burst through the trees. Another man followed shortly, gasping for breath as he put his hands on his knees.

The one who walked toward Yami stopped when the white haired demon stepped in front of her, "He might be dangerous." Yami recognized the voice as the one called Inuyasha. The girl smacked Inuyasha's arm and continued to walk towards him, until she was beside him. She knelt down, then looked over her shoulder, "Sango can you get my first-aid kit?" Sango nodded, "Alright Kagome." It didn't take long until the strange white box was in Kagome's hands and she was digging through its contents.

Yami curled his injured limbs closer as she pulled medical things out of the box. She noticed his fear and smiled at him, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." It did little to reassure Yami. His wrist protested when he pulled it even closer to his chest. Kagome noticed how he winced when he moved his left arm. When she tried to bring his arm out so that she could see it better, he whimpered and wouldn't let her take it out of the protection of his arm.

"Sango can you help me? He's scared and being stubborn."

Sango was by her side in an instant. "What do you want me to do?" she asked. Kagome looked back at Yami, "Could you take his arm out, so I can look at it?" Sango guessed she meant the left one, and nodded. She thanked the gods that she was strong, because the demon seemed to have a death grip on his left arm. Sango did manage to get the arm away from him, and was surprised to see that there were already bandages on the wrist. She also noticed that the bandages were coming off, which revealed what looked like a painful break. Sango wasn't a doctor, but even she could tell a broken bone from a bruise, which was a lot more than most could do.

Sango helped hold down the demon's arm as Kagome began to work on it. The demon cried out in pain as she set the bone back into place and wrapped it, just like he had done before. He wiggled, trying to get away from them, but Sango motioned Miroku to sit behind him to stop his escape. Kagome let him draw his arm back to his chest.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha scowling at them, but chose to ignore it as she moved down to his leg. His tail was curled protectively around it, but Sango easily unraveled it and held it away to give Kagome space to work. She set the bone just like the wrist, and the demon gasped again. Kagome and Sango jumped in surprise when the demon kicked at her. They had only taken their hands away for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Yami to jump up and run away.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look to go and get him. He scowled back at her, but sprinted off after the frightened demon.

* * *

><p><strong>And CUT.<strong>

**Tune in soon for chapter 3.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay Chapter 3! **

**I feel proud that it isn't taking me long to update this story. That is an achievement that goes in my achievement book!**

**Also Yugi probably won't be in this story. Before you go full demon on me, I did put a little bit of Yugi's personality in Yami.**

**That is why he is such a chicken-head. I might change my mind later on, but for now, no Yugi.**

** On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Yami hadn't run very far when he heard something following him. Just a quick glance told him it was the white haired demon. Yami tried to run faster but his leg still hurt, and it was long before he felt a weight a on his back. It didn't take long to process that Inuyasha had jumped on him. His chest met the dirt and he was pinned under the heavier demon. He could hear as Inuyasha grumbled about 'the stupidity of other demons.' Yami didn't even care enough to be offended. Inuyasha slung Yami over his shoulder, and then he was sprinting back to the others.<p>

Inuyasha dumped Yami on the ground none to gently. Kagome glared at him but he ignored it. She turned back to Yami, who was trembling against a tree, and looking like he was living in his own nightmare. She felt sorry for the demon, his face was white as a ghost and his wide red eyes looked at them all in fear.

Sango and Kagome finished bandaging his leg, while also noticing the giant bruise on it, and Kagome was about to put her things away again before Sango spoke up, "Kagome I think there is another break on his wing. He didn't fall out of the sky from exhaustion if he was able to run away." Kagome nodded, and Sango took that as a sign to turn the demon around. "Miroku can you light a fire. It's hard to see." Miroku said yes and soon they had warmth and light as he completed the task with a little help from Shippo.

Yami watched them all cautiously, and only protested a little against them turning him around. He could hear them gasping in surprise, "Look at how colorful he is." In his head, Yami wondered how his day had gone from normal to this.

It wasn't hard to tell which wing was broken. It hadn't been folded to his back like the other, so the end result made it look lopsided.

The broken wing was stretched, carefully, out, but Yami still hissed in pain. He could feel the one called Sango holding his other wing down, while also stretching out the other so that he couldn't bring it back against his body. It felt uncomfortable to not be able to move his limbs when he wanted to. He cried out in pain again as the girl tried to set the bone back into place. Yami jerked away from them, but quickly stopped when more pain followed.

"I don't think I know how to set a bird wing back into place," Kagome said worriedly. Sango let the demon have his wing back. "Inuyasha do you know anything about setting bird wings?" Inuyasha snorted, "Of course I don't." Sango shrugged in defeat, while Kagome put her head in her hands, at a loss at what to do. Both girls jumped up at the sudden sounds of cracking and a pained cry. Kagome looked at Yami and saw that he had set the bone on his own. She hummed in thought, "Yeah, that works." She couldn't bandage that bone because the feathers would get in the way. She hoped it would heal fine as it was.

Yami was confused about this, shouldn't they be tying him up or something like that if he was a prisoner. Another possibility popped into his mind, they could just be trying to help him, because they hadn't meant to frighten him. Yami was only a little ashamed of himself for being so scared. Given the circumstances, he felt he had a right to be afraid. He watched his captors walked around their bags and bringing out things to cook with, while Inuyasha had left to get food to cook.

His gaze wandered to the fire. It was cold against the tree, and it looked so warm over there, but Yami didn't dare go near the other people there. Kagome noticed his shivering, "Come over here. It's okay; we're not going to hurt you." A little fox demon that he had missed hopped over to him and began tugging on his sleeve. "Come on its really warm over here." In Yami's mind demon children weren't bad; they were usually a good thing to him. The ones that he had met were kind and curious, and always wanted to know what he had seen. So Yami caved and let the small child lead him next to the fire.

The fox child sat in his lap after Yami had crossed his legs, and began to chatter away. "My name's Shippo, what's yours? Do you like candy because I do? I think Inuyasha's jealous of me because I get candy and he doesn't. Do you want some candy, it's really sweet, but Kagome won't let me have any before bed. She says it's not healthy and I would probably keep everyone up all night." Yami chuckled at Shippo's energy, it seemed like all children loved to talk. "My name is Yami. It is very nice to meet you." This made Shippo ask all kinds of new questions, which Yami answered happily.

He was so caught up in Shippo's talk that he had forgotten that there were other people here. Yami stopped talking, though, as soon as Inuyasha came back with fish. Shippo didn't notice Yami's reluctance to talk once he saw the fish, "Yay, fish buffet! Come on Yami, let's eat fish." Yami looked at the fish curiously. Even though he had lived next to river there hadn't been any fish in it. When Inuyasha dropped them on the ground, Yami couldn't help but reach out and poke one with a claw. It was slightly squishy, but the silver scales were durable. In the back of his head Yami wondered if people made cloaks out of fish skin.

Shippo noticed his curiosity, "Haven't you ever seen a fish before?" Yami shook his head, "No little one. This is my first time encountering, what you call a fish." Shippo began to explain to Yami that fish were delicious, and that they were Kirara's favorite food. "Who is Kirara?" Yami had asked him. Shippo pointed to the, currently small, demon cat. Kirara noticed Yami looking at her, and had jumped onto his shoulder.

Sango laughed at the sight of the demon with the two youngest in the group. Kagome had already stuck the fish on the sticks around the fire, so that the smell of cooking fish filled the air. Yami's stomach growled when the smell reached his nose. He blushed crimson, as the two girls giggled. Kagome took the sticks of fish out of the ground and gave one to each person. She was happy when she gave the demon his fish, and he didn't flinch away.

Yami had to watch the others eat, before he could figure out how to eat his own piece of fish. Shippo had been correct when he had said it would taste good. Yami didn't take long to eat his fish. Yami was chewing on fish bones when Shippo climbed into his lap again and yawned loudly. "Goodnight, Yami," he mumbled and promptly fell asleep. Yami smiled down at him, and stroked his hair while he slept. Yami felt himself yawn and his eyes drooped. It had been such a long night and Yami only wanted to sleep, but when he tried to shift Shippo he mumbled in his sleep. Yami stilled not wanting to wake the sleeping child. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

He felt something soft press against his back, and loud purring filled his ears. Apparently Kirara wanted to be a pillow. Yami was grateful for the cat. He sank into her soft fur with a sigh and fell asleep.

Yami lazily opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again, when the bright sun shone on his face. Yami reached his uninjured hand up and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of drowsiness. He then became aware of the strange softness behind him, and the weight of something sitting in his lap. The memories of last night came rushing back to him, and he quickly sucked in a breath of air. He slowly sat up, and looked at his surroundings.

They were in a very small clearing surrounded by trees. There was a thin trail of smoke climbing into the sky from last night's fire, though Yami wasn't cold because of Kirara's warm fur. He could see where Sango and Miroku slept under a lot of blankets, while Kagome was sleeping in some sort of bag on his right. Yami looked around a little more, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Inuyasha staring at him from a tree, on his left.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Inuyasha was actually sleeping. He had been so tense that Yami hadn't noticed his closed eyes, in the shadow of the tree. Yami decided that now would be a good time to leave the strange group, and go home. He carefully picked up Shippo and set him against Kirara. He froze when Shippo grabbed the sleeve of his black tunic. Yami carefully tugged the child's hand off, and set it down.

Yami limped as fast as he could toward the tree line. He yelped though when a streak of red jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked him sternly.

Yami swallowed thickly, and stared up at the demon. Inuyasha only glared at him, before he spun Yami around and shoved him back towards the others. Yami watched, dismayed, as Inuyasha climbed into the same tree as before and watched him. With a sigh, Yami went back to his original spot and put Shippo in his lap again, to make it seem like he had never tried to leave. Besides Shippo was pretty warm, and there was still a cold chill in the air.

Yami sat like that until Sango yawned and sat up, closely followed by Miroku and Kagome. The three of them had already begun to pack up their camp, while Yami only watched. Sango walked over to the trio and mumbled "Good morning," to Yami as she shook Kirara awake. Yami decided to be helpful and wake Shippo up as well.

He chuckled as the small demon swatted his hand away and mumbled sleepily, "Five more minutes, Kagome." Yami shook him some more, "You need to wake up little one." Finally, he sat up in Yami's lap and stretched and yawned. He quickly perked up when his eyes settled on Yami, "Good morning, Yami." Yami smiled at him, before he set Shippo down on the ground. He stood up, feeling slightly out of place, as everyone else seemed to have a purpose in the morning routine. He looked for the girl called Kagome, and found her folding the bag she had been sleeping in during the night.

"Excuse me," Yami said.

Kagome looked up from her task, "Yes, Yami."

Yami wondered idly how Kagome knew his name; "I was wondering if I could . . ." he trailed off.

Kagome motioned for him to go on, "If you could what, Yami?"

Yami bit his lip nervously, "If I could leave. I don't know exactly why you are keeping me here."

Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to explain to you last night."

Yami looked at her curiously, "Explain what?"

Kagome sat down and patted the ground beside her. Yami sat down, a little reluctantly, and waited to hear what she had to say. Kagome began, "Me and my friends are on a quest to find the Shikon Jewel shards, to stop an evil demon," She looked to see if he was following, and received a nod for her to continue. "And sometimes other demons or people find the shards first, and we have to fight them for it. We find the shards because I am able to sense where they are, and I sensed one that came from your cave. So basically we need you to give us the jewel shard that you have."

* * *

><p><strong>Tune in soon for Chapter 4.<strong>

**Please review and all that jazz.**

**Okay bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it's Chapter 4!**

**This was a little hard to write, but I finally did it. I wanted to thank: ****Cyber Orteck, gome, and Corina O for their reviews. It is always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Yami didn't know what a "Shikon Jewel shard" looked like. So he wasn't aware that he even owned one. Kagome noticed his confusion, "Do you even know what the Shikon Jewel is?" Yami shook his head, embarrassed, "I literally live under a rock, so I've never heard of a Shikon Jewel." Kagome was shocked that there was somebody who didn't know what the Shikon Jewel was.<p>

"So you don't know the history behind the jewel?"

"No."

"You haven't even heard about how it broke into many shards that were scattered across the world?"

"No."

Kagome sighed, this was definitely something new. She rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand, "Do you have anything that's small and pink and looks like a shard?" Yami shook his head again. He couldn't recall owning anything like what she was describing. Before Kagome could ask him another question, a familiar, loud roar rang through the forest. He recognized the bear that had attached him the day before.

Yami watched as the others sprang into action, and began to collect their weapons. Kagome had already grabbed her bow and followed him, with Miroku hot on her heels. Sango had a giant boomerang strapped to her back and Kirara had transformed into her bigger self.

"Yami can you watch Shippo?"

She didn't wait for an answer, as she climbed onto Kirara and charged after the others. Shippo had already climbed up onto his shoulder by the time she had run into the forest. Yami looked at the child sitting on his shoulder, "Would you like to go to a safer place, little one?" Shippo seemed to consider this, "But what if the others can't find me?" Yami had already put the hood of his cloak up, "If Inuyasha could smell through the flowers I put around my house, I'm sure he will be able to find us in the same spot." Shippo brightened at the thought of a mini-adventure, "So we're going back to your cave?" Yami nodded, and began to run as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast considering his leg.

The ground shook beneath his feet as something heavy hit the forest floor. "Your friends are battling a giant bear demon," Yami said, nonchalantly. He shivered a little from the frozen ground; some of yesterday's snow hadn't melted and it made his feet numb again. "How do you know?" Shippo asked with childlike curiosity. Yami couldn't help but smile, he liked having someone around who wanted to listen to him and not kill him, "Let's just say I met him yesterday."

Yami smelled the familiar scent of his cave, and it wasn't long before it was in sight. He sniffed the air again and was concerned when he smelled someone unfamiliar. He could tell whoever it was had already left, but that didn't ease his worry. The bush had been ripped away from the cave opening, but that was most likely from when Shippo's group had come in. Yami set Shippo down and crawled into the cave on all fours. He narrowed his eyes, and understood who had been in his cave.

"Bakura," he growled lowly. Yami's eyes looked over the area, his straw bed had been scattered around, while his chest sat on its side, wide open, its contents either gone or strewn about. Yami barely noticed when Shippo asked, "Who is Bakura?"

He kneeled in front of his chest before answering, "Bakura is a thief, and a very skilled one at that. He and I do not like each other." Shippo nodded in understanding, to him it was a bit like Inuyasha and Koga's rivalry, except Yami wasn't fighting over a girl.

"What did he take?"

Yami chuckled, but there was no humor in it, "What didn't he take is the real question?"

Yami's tail swished in anger under his cloak, and the fur on his ears was puffed out. Yami was angry that all of his things had been taken, and what hadn't been stolen was scattered on the cold floor. He couldn't even find his satchel where he had left it in the straw of his bed. He wouldn't be able to buy a new cloak until he managed to scavenge more money. Yami put his head in his hands as he kneeled on the floor, and noticed a small piece of paper on the chest. Yami picked it up and read '_Thanks for the stuff, Pharaoh.'_ His hate for Bakura only went up, as he crumbled the note in his hand and threw it at the back wall.

Shippo didn't know what to do as he watched Yami sit on the floor. He was a little afraid that Yami might snap at him if he touched him. So he only stood off to the side and watched Yami control his anger. Shippo watched the fur on Yami's ears flatten out, and the movement of his tail stopped. Yami finally brought his head out of his hands, and looked at Shippo.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked him guiltily, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Shippo nodded fiercely, "Yes, but are you okay?"

Yami felt a smile form on his lips as the child worried about him. "Yes, I will be fine. I'll just have to replace the things that Bakura stole from me." In his mind he added, _And get revenge on that thieving sneak!_ Yami sighed and painfully stood up. Shippo climbed back onto his shoulder and Yami crawled back through the entrance. He didn't want to see if Bakura had destroyed the berry cave. It would only make him angry again.

Yami could smell the others approaching the cave. It unnerved him how they smelled of blood. He hoped it was the bear's blood and not theirs.

A flash of red burst through the trees and Inuyasha stood in front of Yami, the blood that Yami had smelled clung to his clothes. It only took a minute before the rest of them joined the trio in front of the cave. Shippo jumped off of Yami's shoulder and went to sit on Kirara with Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha gave him a mean look, "You weren't in the same spot as we left you."

Yami responded calmly, "It wasn't safe for Shippo. The bear demon could have come that way, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know it was a bear demon?"

Yami glanced at Shippo, who was talking with Kagome, "I ran into it yesterday."

Miroku walked over to them and joined in their conversation, "Inuyasha don't tell me you're interrogating him." Inuyasha growled, "Shut up, Miroku." Miroku put his arm around Yami's shoulders, "And what do you mean you ran into it yesterday?" Yami warily eyed Miroku's arm, "I was attacked by it and had to flee." Inuyasha snorted, "So you pulled the cowards move and ran away?" Yami glared at him, "Well excuse me if I do not enjoy being something's lunch. I would not be able to do much if I were dead."

"Do you even do anything now?"

Yami didn't respond, he only shrugged off Miroku's arm and crawled back into his ransacked cave. Kagome had heard the last bit of the conversation, "Inuyasha that was rude!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Well he didn't say he does anything. He doesn't have a purpose." Kagome smacked her forehead in frustration.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"SIT!"

Yami heard a loud 'oomph' from outside and guessed Inuyasha had hit something hard. It didn't make him feel better though. He couldn't deny that Inuyasha was right, he didn't exactly do anything. Yami didn't truly live, he only survived. He didn't help others, and he didn't harm others, or at least he tried not to. Yami was so used to doing nothing with his life that he had never bothered to question it. He didn't even travel around for goodness sake!

His ears flicked backwards as he heard someone crawl through the entrance. "Hey, don't let what Inuyasha said get to your head. I'm sure you do plenty of things," he heard Sango say. Yami sighed, "Why do you help me?" Sango was caught off guard by the question, "What?"

"Why haven't you killed me yet? I know that you are a demon slayer, and Kagome and Miroku could probably kill me. Inuyasha would definitely kill me if you let him, so why."

Sango understood Yami's confusion, "Yes it is true that we could kill you, but we only do that when we need to. You haven't shown the desire to hurt us, and when we left you alone with Shippo, you wanted to take him to a safer place."

"I have to say it is a nice change to be liked instead of hated."

Sango smiled at him, and looked around at the inside of the cave, "What happened in here?"

"A thief by the name, Bakura stole everything I owned," he said glumly.

Before Sango could respond, Kagome's voice drifted from outside, "The shard that was here is gone!" Sango jumped up and ran back outside, with Yami following her. "What do you mean it's gone," she asked. Yami had just come out of the cave, "Bakura probably took it. If you want the shard you will have to catch him." Kagome looked confused, "Who is Bakura?" Sango answered for him, "He is a thief." Yami took the time to notice a crater in the ground, and the dirt on Inuyasha's face. He hid his chuckle with a cough.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused, and began to sense that the shard was moving to the west of their current position. "I can sense it over there," she pointed in the general direction of the shard. "Then let's go after it," Inuyasha said, preparing to run. The girls and Shippo climbed onto Kirara, while Miroku unhappily got into a running stance.

Yami watched as they did this, and in a split second, shouted, "Wait!" Inuyasha looked at him irritably, "What now?" Yami shuffled his feet nervously, "Let me come with you." Inuyasha immediately said, "No!" Yami glared at him, "Why not?" Inuyasha stalked over to him, "You're injured, and you'll only slow us down." Yami looked up at him, "I can heal fast, and I can be useful. I know more about Bakura than any of you, since I have had more run-ins with him."

"He does have a point; we don't know anything about Bakura," Sango said.

"I will enjoy having someone running on the ground with me," Miroku agreed.

"And Shippo will have a friend," Kagome said with a smile.

Shippo bounced around, full to the brim with happiness. Inuyasha grumbled, but kept quiet. He didn't want to make Kagome sit him again, his face still hurt from before. "Fine," he growled. Yami felt a small burst of victory that he would be able to go. He could finally do something with his life, and he had gained something that he had always wanted. He had gained friends.

Inuyasha began to run, not waiting for the others. Kirara waited until Shippo had jumped onto her back before taking off after him. Miroku looked over at him, "Well are you ready?" Yami took one last look at his cave before he nodded, "Yes, let's go." Yami and Miroku followed after the others, with Yami limping slightly. He hadn't mentioned that his leg would most likely heal slower, since he was using it. So he ignored the pain and focused on keeping up with Miroku.

He was finally going to do something with his life, and that was all the motivation he need to keep going.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami has joined Team Inuyasha! Yes!<strong>

**I was so excited to make him a part of the group.**

**Please review!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
